flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowwolf
Shadowwolf Shadowwolf was a famous hacker in Fly Bike a Bird 3. He was known to attack a lot with the poo hack and the sneak hack. He was also known to be very suspicious about everything. He no longer plays the game as of June 2013, although sometimes he goes to industry 6 to try out some hacks. He reappeared in the autumn of 2015, playing the game for one week. He has later been sighted around christmas 2015. Through the years Shadowwolf has had a lot of clones and other people stating to be Shadowwolf. The original Shadowwolf described on this page does not have any youtube channels as a lot of his clones state they do. Clones pretend to be him because they think they can get attention this way. Shadowwolf used to kill any clones of him the moment he saw them, but nowadays he just makes them look ridiculous. Hacks Shadowwolf used a lot of hacks in the game, the most important ones are listed below: These are just a few hacks he used or talked about a lot, it's possible that there are many more. Sightings Shadowwolf left the game halfway through June 2013, although he's been sighted afterwards, mostly in Industry 6. Up until the autumn of 2015, he was barely spotted. In the autumn of 2015, he reappeared in the rooms cityscape 1 and cityscape 7 quite often. He left after one week of playing the game though. During the christmas of 2015, he once again reappeared in cityscape 1 and cityscape 7. He was also seen halfway through May of 2016. Quotes * "Hehehehe" : A laugh he often uses * "You can't catch a shadow": Often used when attacking and using the sneak hack * "Adieu": Often used when someone leaves the room He also winks a lot Name It is unclear where shadowwolf got his name from. Although he did give a bit of information on why he chose this name. The name was based on a character in a story he wrote when he was younger. The character Shadowwolf in this story, would sometimes appear as a pitch-black wolf with lime green eyes that could light up. Shadowwolf uses a couple of other names too. A list of them is given below: * Guardian * Infinity * Frost * Aquor * Igna * Aero * Shock * Mente * Final laser * Energia * Excitans It is believed these names originated from the same story as the name shadowwolf came from. The creator of cheats Shadowwolf can often be found creating new hacks. He is believed to be one of the few hackers who actually make new hacks themselves. Shadowwolf is known for creating hacks with a lot of impact on the game. His most notable hack is the sneakhack, which he uses often. Shadowwolf often calls himself a programmer, so it is believed he knows how to program cheats. It is even believed he wrote a plugin for Cheat Engine himself that would allow him to extend his game dramatically, giving him extra chatbox windows, or allowing him to locate nonames.Category:Hackers Category:Imartol Category:Twighack Category:Teleport Category:Birdchange Category:Sneakhack Category:Poo hack Category:Superchick Category:Walk in air Category:Spam hack Category:Clone hack